


Letters to Jane

by crewly



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewly/pseuds/crewly
Summary: This isn't a fanfic, its more of a collection of poetry in the forms of letters. I made them myself as an outlet of my creativity. Might have reoccurring characters/letter recipients.
Kudos: 1





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always accepted. You can also write a comment, its free. You can also write a letter, and I might add it if you want. These poems might not follow the rules to poetry, because I didn't try to. Suggestions are always listened to.

**_Friday, June 5, 2020_ **

_Jane,_

My dear, you aren't so hard to find. Even when you try to blend in, you were born to stand out. You can't hide when you shine so bright. No, it is true, you are not in the north. In fact you are in the south, where things do not shine as bright. But where you are, there is no sense of direction. So maybe to you, you are the north, because after all, that's the only thing you've ever known. And all that you know will lead you to great things. You're a star, love. You're my star. All the others can't compare. They don't know how to pull me in like you do. They don't know how to light up the dark like you do. They don't know how to love me like you do. People come and go, feelings form then disperse, even the seasons change, but you remain. So no, you are not the northern star, you are the southern star. You lead the way home.


	2. Chatper 2: Letter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a fanfic, its more of a collection of poetry in the forms of letters. I made them myself as an outlet of my creativity. Might have reoccurring characters/letter recipients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always accepted. You can also write a comment, its free. You can also write a letter, and I might add it if you want. These poems might not follow the rules to poetry, because I didn't try to. Suggestions are always listened to.

_**Monday , August 24, 2020** _

_Jane,_

There's something going on up there, don't try to deny it. Your mind is working against you these days. All that light that you hold within you has gone dim. Was it something someone did? Something someone said? How could someone treat you that way? I would kill for you. I would die for you. I would live for you. Can't you see that? But maybe you can't. After all, your light has gone dim. You hate yourself more than ever. And its only going to get worse the more you try to pretend like its not there. It's killing you. But you still drink the poison cause you're more scared of what the sweet release of water will bring you. I gave you all my love, but it wasn't my love you needed, it was your own. Nobody can replace that love that you lost. Nobody can fill the void of which you feel every waking night. Soon enough, that hole will be filled with all the wrong things. Some of it has already started to seep in and I can only hope that you'll regain your light back. Or at the very least begin to see in the dark. Find your way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you didn't really have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you didn't really have to.


End file.
